


One Apology of A Thousand

by 1_jew_in_a_room



Series: Immortal Husbands One-Shots [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe is still sad and angry, M/M, Short One Shot, a small snippet of post-crusades, and Nicky feels guilty and upset at himself, and that's valid, and that's valid too, vaugely sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_jew_in_a_room/pseuds/1_jew_in_a_room
Summary: “I am so terribly sorry, Yusuf. I am sorry.”“I will forgive you in time. The true burden lies in apologizing to those who didn’t come back.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Immortal Husbands One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	One Apology of A Thousand

Nicolo sat cross-legged, looking out to the horizon without seeing it. Knots of guilt and anger twisted through him viciously and he didn’t try to push them away. He knew that the feelings were deserved.

“I am so terribly sorry, Yusuf. I am sorry.” His head dipped low as he spoke, his eyes slipping closed. He knew that the words weren’t enough but he didn’t have others to say. Yusuf’s calloused hand on his shoulder made him look up to meet his gaze. His eyes were warm but his face was solemn. 

Yusuf was still in mourning. The people he saw slain hung like portraits in the walls of his mind. Mourning for his people, though - for the brothers and sisters he’d never met, for the homes and shops and squares he’d never been in - gripped his heart just as tightly. He was still viciously angry and deeply hurt and he didn’t try to push those feelings away. He knew they were valid. But the kindness of his mother, the glimmers he saw in Nicolo, the pull of his heart; Yusuf knew he would forgive. 

“I will forgive you in time. The true burden lies in apologizing to those who didn’t come back.”

Nicolo’s deep eyes lit with gratitude. It was a response he felt he didn’t deserve, but more than he could’ve hoped for. He vowed to himself that he would bring as much light to this world as he could, that he would always try to see with clarity if he could. Yusuf needed time and Nicolo was patient.


End file.
